


Curses Aren't All Bad (if your Soda Kazuichi that is)

by Geekart



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedy, Genderbending, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Rule 63, but not the whole story is that, gundham is suffering bless him, sonia is the only one with a braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekart/pseuds/Geekart
Summary: Nothing good has ever come from two teenagers going into a mysterious tent at a carnival. What's the worse that could happen? They'd accidentally anger an all-powerful being and end up getting cursed? Nahhhh....unless...?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Curses Aren't All Bad (if your Soda Kazuichi that is)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for this fandom so I'm sorry if I strayed from their characters too much!! Also just to note pronouns remain the same throughout! The rule 63 tag is kinda both relevant and irrelevant at the same time aha

Date night was always Kazuichi’s favorite night of the week. It was the one time he and his boyfriend, Gundham Tanaka, reserved to dedicate spending time with one another, away from the school and most importantly their nosey classmates.

For their date tonight, Gundham had surprised the mechanic with a trip to a carnival that had rolled into town a few days prior. They had already tried their hand at most of the carnival games, Kazuichi having won a giant stuffed guinea pig which he immediately gave to Gundham causing the breeder to feign offense but actually secretly adored the giant creature.

They had also had their fill of the many food stalls that were dotted around the carnival grounds which had been fine until they decided to follow that with a ride on the deceptively fast-spinning teacups afterward, resulting in a very sick Kazuichi.

Once the pink-haired teen’s stomach had settled slightly, the two slowly made their way around towards the back of the carnival grounds. There wasn’t much around there, only a few more food vendors and rigged games. However, out of the corner of his eye, Kazuichi spotted a dark purple tent with a selection of fairy lights draped around the entrance.

“Hey babe?” Kazuichi asked, grabbing the attention of his boyfriend who was otherwise focused on a rather scary snake plushie that was being advertised as a prize.

“What has captivated your interest, my paramour?”

“There’s a tent over there,” pointing towards the aforementioned dwelling “looks kinda like your whole aesthetic don’t you think?”

Looking towards where his boyfriend was pointing, Gundham regarded the tent with an immense interest in his eyes.

“I believe that is the dwelling for those who can recall events that are yet to pass.” The breeder explained. Well no wonder the occult loving one out of the two of them would instantly recognize what laid inside the mysterious tent.

“A fortune-teller? Alright!” Kazuichi exclaimed, grabbing the taller teen by the hand and pulling him towards the entrance. “We sooo gotta see what kinda bull she’ll try to spin us!”

“My dark consort, you needn’t be so quick to underestimate the powers this holder of dark arts may possess!”

“Yeah yeah I’ll keep my third eye open or whatever,” Kazuichi rolled his eyes. “Just get in the tent!”

The interior of the tent was dark, causing the two boys to take a moment to adjust to the low light. There were more fairy lights inside, lining the small rugs that provided a pathway to a table in the center. Atop the table were even more lights as well as some low burning candles and some musky incense. Sat in the dim light was a middle-aged woman, hair tied in a messy bun behind a silk scarf and one hand drumming absentmindedly against the table.

Without waiting for an invitation to approach the table, Kazuichi waltzed in and took a seat opposite the woman.

“Lemme guess, you were expecting us, right?” he asked, flashing a smile in an attempt to be charming.

“Ah yes, it’s around about this time of night when a cocky teenage boy comes in thinking he knows better than someone who has practiced the art of tarot for over 15 years.” The woman retorted, shutting Kazuichi up immediately. She lifted the hand that she had been drumming and began to shuffle a deck of cards that were lying by her side.

After giving the cards a long shuffle, the woman cut the deck in half and offered each half to the pink-haired teen, who seemed somewhat disappointed.

“So, what I just pick some cards?” the mechanic asked. “No crystal balls or any of that jazz?”

The woman let out a heavy sigh before slowly withdrawing the two piles. “If you don’t want to know anything then I’m not obliged to tell you anything.”

“NO WAIT!” Kazuichi quickly pointed to the pile that was in the woman’s left hand. She just shrugged her shoulders and began to lay out the top three cards on that pile face down on the table.

“Are you ready for what the cards have for you?” she asked, the candlelight casting an ominous shadow over her face. Nodding eagerly, Kazuichi couldn’t wait to hear the make-believe story this woman was about to spin him. Even Gundham, who up until now had remained silent in the corner, was now standing behind the chair his boyfriend was seated in looking just as eager.

One by one the woman slowly turned over the cards; The Hanged Man, Judgement and Death.

“Death? Sounds pretty cool eh?” Kazuichi commented, nudging his boyfriend slightly.

The glare he got from the woman told him he should probably remain quiet for his own safety. Looking over the cards once more, she regarded each of them in turn, looking back between them and the teenager in front of her as if trying to figure out the meaning behind them.

“Your first card,” she began, referring to The Hanged Man card “This is in reference to your past. See how it is upside down? This symbolizes resistance or a reluctance to something.”

She then moved along to the middle card, Judgement. “This card symbolizes the present. I believe in your case this has a literal meaning; you are being judged for something you have done.” She regarded the teen again, unamused. “or are currently in the process of doing.”

At this Kazuichi scoffed before he himself pointed to the last card. “And I suppose this is my future? Death isn’t exactly a surprise ya know?”

“Although you are correct this card is for your future, it does not mean literal death. It brings change, an unexpected change is about to occur in your near future.”

“Rigghhtt so you’ve nothing positive to say about my reading then?” Kazuichi asked crossing his arms dismissively. “It's all doom and gloom?”

“The future is never set in stone; any fool knows that.” The woman snapped back. “Although I would strongly advise you to take the card's message into account.”

“Are you hearing this?” the mechanic turned to look up at where Gundham was standing.

“Indeed, it appears as though you should listen to the reader of cards and take her celestial advice.”

“Yeah right, it's all a bunch of hocus pocus and vague guessing isn’t it?” Getting up from his seat, Kazuichi made to leave the tent behind. “Come on babe lets go.”

“WAIT child!” The woman suddenly got up as well, almost knocking a still-lit candle over in her haste. “You’ve yet to pay the fee for your reading!”

“I ain’t paying for this! This is more of a scam than those carnie games outside!”

“Kazuichi, perhaps it would be wise as to not anger this powerful being?” Gundham said seemingly feeling caught in the middle.

“You spoiled child, if you do not pay the fee then mark my words, I will plant a curse on both you and your little boyfriend here.” The woman clearly getting more and more frustrated.

“Hell no! Especially if you’re gonna be rude on top of all the bullshit!” and with that, Kazuichi turned on his heels and walked swiftly out of the tent, Gundham hesitating awkwardly for a moment before joining his hot-headed boyfriend.

“YOU’LL REGRET THIS!” was the last thing the two teens heard before they put any more space between themselves and the angry fortune teller.

For a long while the walk back to Hope’s Peak was silent, the two quietly replaying the events in their heads. Kazuichi for one was seething. How dare some old hag call him spoiled! And a fool too! The only fools as far as he was concerned were anyone who was stupid enough to believe any of the crap that woman has to say.

“Can you believe her?!” the rage inside the teen finally getting to the surface. “I mean the actual nerve of her to call me, ME! Foolish!”

“My dark consort, while I do wish to share in your anger towards the reader of cards at her mistreatment of you, I do believe that that powerful fiend may have also deserved the highest respect from those seeking her council.” Came Gundham’s reply.

Unbelievable! His own boyfriend was taking the side of some crazy carnie woman. “So, you think I deserved to be called names?! That’s real nice babe thanks a lot.”

Clearly at a loss for words, the breeder decided it would probably be best to remain silent for the remainder of their walk back to school. Anything else he had to add to the conversation was more likely than not only going to further fuel his boyfriends’ anger.

Once they arrived at the school and made their way to where the dorm rooms were located, the two students parted ways with a very quick and awkward goodnight, not the usual ending to a date night where they would choose one of their rooms to watch a movie.

Going into his room alone, Kazuichi got ready for bed as soon as possible, removing his contact lenses and brushing his teeth in record time. He just wanted the night to be over so his little domestic with his idiotic but still totally handsome boyfriend could be forgotten about.

Once he was ready for bed, the weight of his eyelids suddenly hit him. He mustn’t have realized just how tired the whole ordeal has made him. Sleep came to him quicker than he imagined, drifting off into a deep yet restless sleep.

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *

The next morning couldn’t have come quick enough for Kazuichi. The previous night’s sleep had been the most uncomfortable he’s had since starting at Hope Peak, maybe even in his life. His entire body felt like he had been tensing in a tight ball all night and only now while stretching out could his muscles attempt to relax.

The fact that today was a Sunday was the only saving grace for the mechanic, a day with no classes and definitely no responsibilities. Maybe he’ll finally be able to work on fixing the small motor he was upgrading to make his electric skateboard go way faster than it should? Or more likely he’s just going to go hang out with his boyfriend all day, watching him train his latest animal companion.

Reluctantly, Kazuichi got out of his bed and started to make his way towards his bathroom when an unfamiliar weight made itself apparent on his chest. Looking down at himself, Kazuichi noticed immediately that something was wrong. His body was different. Very, very different.

Grabbing his glasses from his bedside table, the teen rushed to his wardrobe to look at his reflection in the full-length mirror that was hanging on the door.

Staring back at him was indeed his own reflection. However, it also wasn’t what he was used to. Somehow during the night, his body had morphed itself into his exact image if he were a girl.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Although his mirror image matched the words he screamed, the voice itself did not. It was higher pitched than what the mechanic had been used to but definitely matched the new form his body had taken.

Patting himself down to double-check that it was his body and not his mind playing tricks on him and further pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t still dreaming, Kazuichi began to panic. Why was this happening? How did this happen? How did his whole body change overnight, giving him a more curvaceous body not to mention completely altering his anatomy on top of that.

In an attempt to calm himself down, the pink-haired teen began to pace the room, trying to come up with some reason for this happening to him. It didn’t take long for the answer to hit him, and not one he was hoping for.

The curse.

The woman from the fortune tent actually cursed him and now he’s stuck in this new body with no idea how he’s even going to fix it. How does one even undo a curse in the first place?

Turning once more to his mirror, he gave himself another once over. In all fairness, it wasn’t exactly the worst curse someone could get landed with. And he must admit, he didn’t look half bad as a girl if he did say so himself. Having said that it was hard to judge how he looked due to the fact he was still in his ratty old t-shirt and boxers that he wore to bed.

“Hmmm I wonder…” thinking out loud, Kazuichi’s hands made their way slowly to the waistband of his boxers before the doorbell to his room rang out followed by some urgent knocking.

Removing his hand from himself like he’d just been caught doing something he shouldn’t have, the mechanic made his way cautiously to the door, hesitating to open it.

“Erm,” Kazuichi coughed slightly trying to deepen his new higher voice “Who’s there?”

There was a small pause before the voice on the other side of his door decided to speak.

“My paramour, it is I whom you share your path with, I seek your company in a most pressing matter!”

Although the strange way of speaking only Gundham used was pointing towards the voice belonging to his boyfriend, the voice itself sounded nothing like the breeders usually deep and stoic tone.

Carefully, Kazuichi opened the door only to be faced with a girl he’d never seen around the school before. Although there was something about her that seemed familiar, the pink-haired teen couldn’t place the face to a name. The girl at his doorstep was also staring at him as if she’d seen a ghost which only confused him all the more.

“Kaz-Kazuichi?” the girl in front of him stuttered out.

The realization hit him like a tonne of bricks.

“GUNDHAM?” Kazuichi gasped. Relief seemed to flood the breeder's face before stepping into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

“It appears this hellish reconfiguration of our mortal beings has affected you as well my dark consort.”

Kazuichi was still in shock at the fact his boyfriend, although speaking like his normal self, was now coming from the absolutely drop-dead gorgeous girl in front of him. His usual two-toned hair had grown exponentially down to just above his waist and, although the breeder remained the same taller height, his new body had certainly filled out a lot more than Kazuichi’s had. It made it very difficult for the mechanic to not stare even though the other was fully covered in the usual black pajamas Gundham wore in bed.

Kazuichi was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of fingers snapping in front of his face.

“What? Did you say something?”

“What I had been saying was, I believe the reasoning for our current predicament being the dark workings of the reader of cards, whom you succeeded in provoking the hellish fiend into cursing both our mortal forms this prior evening.”

“Yes, I think it was that hag too ya know. But besides, it’s not like it’s a big deal or anything” Kazuichi yawned while crossing his arms behind his head.

Gundham looked at him as if his boyfriend had just grown a second head which at this moment wouldn’t necessarily be the most shocking thing.

“My paramour I assure you I do not understand how this is not a pressing matter?” his boyfriend asked.

“Well it’s just, personally, I don’t particularly mind this...unexpected change to both our bodies?” Kazuichi allowed his eyes to once again look over his boyfriend’s new body. “Not a bad view at all.”

Blushing slightly at his boyfriend’s staring, Gundham walked past the pink-haired teen into the center of the room. “My beloved, we must act as swiftly as is capable, in order to reverse this heinous curse!”

“Orrr,” Kazuichi countered, making sure to elongate the word, “we could hold off for a bit, ya know this is a major…er…dark arts power thingy! We should spend time discovering all the ins and outs of whatever’s happened to us.” To further emphasize this point, the mechanic wiggled his eyebrows towards the other.

Managing to blush even deeper than before, the breeder started to awkwardly play with the hem of his pajama shirt.

“While I do indeed enjoy partaking in activities of a more intimate nature with you my dark consort, I regrettably do not share in your physical attraction to the female form”

_‘Damn, worth a shot anyway’_ Kazuichi thought to himself.

“My beloved, I implore you to take to conjuring a solution to our bodily predicament as it has caused many of my hellish beats to fail to recognize myself in this form!” the worrying tone of Gundham’s voice immediately snapped Kazuichi out of his selfish daydream. “Even my four dark devas of destruction fled from the mere sight alone!”

“Hey hey! Please don’t worry babe,” the pink-haired teen moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other's waist in a comforting embrace. Seeking the comfort, the taller of the two gently rested his forehead against the other, trying to calm down.

And then Kazuichi got the most amazing idea. Quickly releasing the other teen, he looked at him with wide eyes. Notably confused, Gundham raised a questioning eyebrow at the other.

“What is it that is wrong my dark consort? Is my aroma of the morn that unsightly?” the breeder asked before cupping a hand to his mouth to test his morning breath.

“No! Your breath is fine don’t worry! But I do think I have a way to break the curse!” Kazuichi exclaimed proudly.

“You do? That is truly joyous news!” The taller teen picking up his boyfriend and spinning him around on the spot. Setting him back down, Gundham looked at him hopefully. “What is it?”

“Okay, I saw this movie once, right? And they were in the wrong bodies too, right? And if I remember right, they ran at each other and WACK the curse was broken!” Kazuichi was very proud at the fact his knowledge of films would finally be useful.

His boyfriend on the other hand didn’t appear to share in the excitement in the prospect of colliding head-on with the other teen. “Are you sure this plan would work?”

“Almost positive…like 99 percent sure!” Grinning, the mechanic made his way to one end of his bedroom, while Gundham slowly backed to the other side.

“So, on the count of three then?”

The two teens gave a short nod of assurance before beginning their count down.

“Three…”

“Two…”

“ONE!”

Running at full speed at one another, Kazuichi and Gundham collided in the middle of the room before falling in a heap on the floor. The mechanic clutched his forehead where it had made direct contact with Gundham’s chin, the breeder also rubbing his point of impact.

“It appears that your plan was regretfully…unsuccessful” Gundham commented, before helping his boyfriend up off of the floor.

“Yeah…not one of my finest moments.” Kazuichi flashed a sheepish smile. “Are you okay?”

“It appears my mortal form is merely bruised, how are you faring my beloved?”

“I’m fine, but I’m definitely going to have a pretty gnarly headache later.”

Back to the drawing board it seemed for the time being. Although nursing their immerging bruises didn’t exactly help the couple to think of any other solutions to their lingering issue of being stuck in the wrong bodies.

“Perhaps we should seek council with another, whom may possibly be able to conjure more ways in which to fix our predicament?”

Kazuichi considered his boyfriend’s idea for a moment. Getting one of their classmates to help them solve this bizarre situation would probably help speed along the process, however, the question of who out of their loud and gossipy friends to ask was the issue.

“We could ask someone I suppose?” the mechanic mused, placing a hand to his chin for good measure. “But who would we be able to explain this whole mess to?”

The two teens began pacing around the small dorm room, running every possible classmate through their minds. Hinata was a possibility, although wherever the unassuming student went, his very accident-prone boyfriend was sure to follow. And they can’t afford any more accidents when it comes to getting their rightful bodies back.

Then there was Nanami, she probably wouldn’t ask too many questions, and as class representative, she would be more than happy to help her fellow classmates. But there was the small issue of the gamer’s habit of sleeping until way past noon, especially on a Sunday, so trying to get her up at this time of the morning would be in vain.

A noise from Kazuichi’s desk caused both teens to stop with their endless pacing. It was the mechanic’s phone, which dinged to signify he had gotten a notification, causing both teens to look in its direction. Just a little behind where the phone was laying was a small collection of photographs Kazuichi had collected since he started at Hope’s Peak, including one of himself, Gundham and-

“SONIA!” the penny dropping for the couple at the exact same time.

Grabbing his phone, Kazuichi sent a quick message to the princess, praying that she was awake enough to sense the urgency her two best friends had through a text message.

Thankfully it didn’t take too long for a reply to ding though.

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *

Regardless of the fact they had been expecting it, the knock at Kazuichi’s dorm door no less than five minutes later caused both the teenagers inside to jump slightly. It was lucky for the two that Sonia had not only been awake but had been awake enough to not question why she was being summoned to her friend’s room on a Sunday morning.

“Soda?” the voice of the princess called out from behind the door. “I am here, now will you please tell me as to why you summoned me to your room and have not even had the decency to open it promptly?”

“Uhhh- its kinda a long story and before I let you in, you need to promise you won’t freak out or tell ANYONE else alright?”

There was a slight delay in Sonia’s reply, suggesting she was confused by her friend’s request.

“My dark accomplice, it would be favorable if you were to agree to what my paramour has asked of you, for I am in need of your aid also.” Gundham added, trying to get the princess to make her decision to help them faster.

“Oh Gundham is in here too?” the revelation that her best friend was in the room as well suddenly filled Sonia with determination. “Of course, I will not breath a word of what has happened to any of our fellow classmates and will help you in any way I am able!”

Breathing out a sigh of relief that their friend agreed to keep things between the three of them, Kazuichi slowly opened the door to her.

A gasp was the first thing to leave Sonia’s voice. She stood in the doorway having expected to see her two male friends, and instead was face to face with two strangers.

“I…I am sorry I do not understand what is happening?” the princess managed to stutter out.

Cautiously, Gundham made his way over to his friend, similarly as he would approach one of his spooked animals.

“Although the illusion before you seem to speak otherwise, I must assure you my ally that whom you see before you are indeed myself and my dark consort Kazuichi.”

Sonia looked unconvinced. Glancing between the taller dark-haired girl and the shorter pink-haired girl, she eyed them suspiciously. Suddenly the princess pointed a finger towards Kazuichi and regarded him with a questioning stare the teen had never seen on his friend before.

“If you really are Kazuichi Soda, then what did I say when I requested my shower be fixed from you last week? The real Soda would know!”

Kind of taken aback by the questioning, Kazuichi cast his mind back to when the princess needed help with a busted pipe.

“Err you asked me if I had any experience with a waterworks and how you were unable to handle such a large pipe?” the mechanic recalled, blushing slightly at how he was able to recite the princess’s poor choice of words off by heart.

“And how many times did you make me repeat myself?”

Gundham was now also staring at the pink-haired teen, unamused that his boyfriend still had a highly inappropriate mindset.

“…four times.” The shame now reaching his ears. “but you believe it’s me, now right?”

Sonia dropped the hand that was still pointed towards Kazuichi and finally smiled since being let in the room. “Yes, I do believe that you are who you say you are.” Her face then turned somber and looked between her friends again. “But I do wonder how the two of you have suddenly become the female versions of yourselves?”

“Some crazy old lady put a curse on us!” Kazuichi explained although he didn’t want to get into the why of why they were cursed just yet, in case Sonia decides not to help them after that.

“Is that true Gundham?”

“Indeed, it is, a most powerful teller of the future placed a most hellish curse upon both our mortal forms yesterday eve.”

The mere mention of a fortune teller caused the princess to immediately light up, the same response a normal person would get over the idea of puppies Kazuichi thought to himself.

“A fortune teller?! How wonderful! How I would wish to have my fortunes read, and maybe even ask her to teach me some of the ways in which to read the cards!”

“Yeah yeah as cool as that lady totally wasn’t, we do need your help still! We dunno how to break the curse!” the mechanic trying to steer the princess back to the matter at hand.

“Well, from what I have gathered in my personal research into the occult, most curses can only be broken by the caster?” Sonia thought aloud. “So perhaps the solution will come from asking the woman who cursed you to simply remove it once again?”

That was not the answer either boy was particularly after. The chance the woman would break the curse after what happened last night was highly unlikely. Turning to his boyfriend, Kazuichi shrugged as if the problem was already solved.

“I guess if that really is the only solution then we’re gonna have to stay like this.”

Kazuichi’s passive stance on the matter distressed the breeder greatly, not wanting to remain his female self for any longer than had already passed.

“I must admit, the two of you look very presentable like this, and such a cute couple!” Sonia piped in clasping her hands together.

The discomfort on Gundham’s face only doubled at her statement. “I am unsure as to why remaining as we are would be the favorable outcome here. I must urge you both as my most trusted allies to help remove this hellish curse from our mortal beings!”

“Alright, we’ll go back to the carnival if we must!” Although somewhat apprehensive about facing the fortune teller again, Kazuichi didn’t want to do anything that would make his boyfriend so uncomfortable. Grateful for agreeing with him, the breeder gave his boyfriend a small smile, one that was solely reserved for the mechanic.

“The carnival you say?” Sonia asked. “That would require having to go out into the public, something which the two of you cannot do in your current state of undress!”

She was right of course. The two boys would definitely draw some unwanted attention to themselves if they were walking about in pajamas that definitely didn’t look as though they belonged to the bodies wearing them. Even worse if someone within the school were to see that two strange girls were wearing the nightclothes of their very taken classmates. Kazuichi did not need the questions that would come with that.

“Hey Miss Sonia, I don’t suppose you have anything we could wear do ya? Only to get us out of this mess?”

The princess thought about the other's question for a moment before a lightbulb seemingly went off over her head and she left the room with a promise that she’ll return soon.

It only took her a few minutes before Sonia was back in the dorm room with her two friends and what appeared to be two outfits, she had chosen for the two of them. Handing one to each of the two boys she then left to wait outside still choosing to keep their privacy regardless of their body change.

Kazuichi wasn’t sure how he felt about the colorful shorts and tank top he had been given to wear, although he appreciated the similarity to his usual jumpsuit combo he wore on an almost daily basis. He felt more worried about how Gundham was coping, who had been given an almost floor-length black velvet skirt and slightly too small blouse to wear. The blush that was present on the breeder’s face was defiantly telling of the other's discomfort around the outfit.

Upon re-entering the room, Sonia took one look at the two boys and was proud of her handiwork.

“I hope you do not mind these clothes, but I took into consideration both of your personal preferences while choosing the outfits!” She looked at Gundham and noticed how ill-fitting the blouse was almost shocked “Although I did not think of the possibility of them not fitting you Gundham, I do apologize.”

Waving her off as if it was fine the top three buttons were barely able to be fastened shut, Gundham remained silent on the matter, only occasionally pulling the shirt into a less gaped position. Not that Kazuichi minded of course.

The three students then agreed that if anyone were to see them on their way out of the school, they were to say Sonia was merely showing around two future students of the Academy as to not raise too much suspicion. Taking one final deep breath, they all left to make their way to the carnival once more.

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *

From what the students could see the hallway way void of any life. It was still before noon on a Sunday so it wouldn’t be unusual to see no one up and about, excluding perhaps Kiyotaka making his rounds.

It was much harder than they thought to walk as if they belonged there. Pretending that for one, nothing out of the ordinary was going one and two, that both Kazuichi and Gundham were two completely different people. If anyone was to call either one of their names causing them to turn on instinct, their cover would be blown instantly.

After rounding the final corner that lead them out of the wing that held the dorms, the three made their way quickly towards the front exit. A sigh of relief was waiting to be released in Kazuichi’s throat for the moment they were outside and had the school behind them, that was until he almost collided headfirst into someone coming out of the academy kitchens.

Of all the people they had to run into, it was him.

“Well, my my Miss Sonia what do we have here? I do not believe I have had such pleasure to be introduced to your very fine friends?” Hanamura said, his usual sleazy tone dripping with interest towards Kazuichi and Gundham. If only he knew the truth.

“Ah- Good morning Hanamura.” Sonia said, trying to maintain her composure at the sudden interruption to their escape plan. “Hope you are well.”

“Well, I definitely am now if you catch my meaning.” The wink added to the end of that sentence made Kazuichi’s skin crawl. “Now don’t be so shy and introduce me!”

Hanamura moved to see behind the princess where Kazuichi and Gundham were both standing very awkwardly. The way the cook was checking them out was almost laughable if it was simultaneously gross.

_‘Is this how girls feel all the time?’_ Kazuichi thought. However, that thought was cut short when the mechanic noticed the main focus of the cook’s attention. The unfortunate outfit that Gundham had been put in had grabbed the attention of Hanamura and it was getting increasingly hard for the mechanic to keep his mouth shut.

“Well I know I’ve already prepared a breakfast feast for everyone but I didn’t anticipate adding a couple a buns to the menu.” The cook’s attempt at being charming was completely lost on Gundham who instead of being flattered just scowled at the shorter teen and crossed his arms over his chest at an attempt to hide himself.

Kazuichi was seething. How dare anyone but himself comment on his boyfriend’s body. He was prepared to swing at Hanamura’s face to wipe the creepy expression off his face when Sonia grabbed his arm to keep the mechanic in check. Thank God she was on the ball.

Grabbing the breeder’s arm in her other hand, the princess made an apologetic expression towards Hanamura, who hadn’t picked up on the intense anger radiating off of Kazuichi.

“These two are prospective students who may be invited to join Hope’s Peak in the upcoming academic year and sadly I was just concluding their tour of the school.” Dragging her two friends behind her, she smiled once again at Hanamura before quickly striding past him towards the entrance of the academy. Kazuichi couldn’t help but notice the cook was still fixated on his boyfriend as they were being pulled away. Although he couldn’t exactly fight the other student without raising suspicion, it didn’t stop the pink-haired teen from flipping the other off and sticking his tongue out before disappearing out of sight behind the corner.

Thankfully the three students made it out the door and through the academy gates without bumping into anyone else and were soon on their way to the carnival.

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *

The large number of removal trucks that were littering the once colorful and bright carnival grounds was not a good sign.

“They’re packing it all up?!” Kazuichi was getting increasingly more worried. If the woman who put this stupid curse on them wasn’t here anymore then they were screwed. Gundham appeared to share the same thought by the look of pure horror on his face. His boyfriend is going to need a long time to recover from this whole ideal.

“Perhaps it is not too late to find the future seeker in her realm at the far corners of this place?” the breeder asked almost unsure of that possibility himself.

“Yes, we cannot give up hope now!” Sonia agreed. “Which direction was she in?”

The boys pointed towards the furthest corner of the carnival grounds and the princess started to make her way over to where they had pointed with a newfound determination. The couple just looked at each other before following behind their friend matching her quick pace.

There was less of the removal trucks towards the back of the carnival grounds but there was still a lot of activity. Workers who had been hard at work deconstructing all of the large mechanical rides that had been dotted around the park were sitting around on some abandoned benches looking over the blueprints of another ride that needed taking down.

Kazuichi couldn’t help but take a glance at what the workers were looking at as the group walked past. The complexities of the cogs and pumps that make these machines work always interested the mechanic more than actually going on the rides (which was nothing to do with the fact he is scared shitless of them)

One of the workers must have noticed the pink-haired teen staring and mistaken it for an interest in the workers themselves and not what they were looking at.

“Eyy pretty lady, see something you like?” he catcalled, the rest of his cronies laughing along with him. Flustered, Kazuichi had no idea what to even say in response to being harassed by a bunch of creeps old enough to probably be his father.

“No er…I was looking at the blue p-prints…” was all the mechanic could muster the courage to say with four or five sets of eyes all looking at him up and down. The one who spoke before just laughed louder than his friends at the apparent ridiculous comment the teen had just made.

“Look honey, you don’t need to pretend to be interested in all this men’s stuff ya know? We’re already plenty interested.”

Kazuichi had no idea what to do or even what to say in response. Luckily for him he didn’t have too. Something moved out of the corner of his and before he knew it, Gundham had put himself between his boyfriend and the creeps, trying to look as intimidating as only Gundham Tanaka could.

“Halt your fiendish advances and barbaric assumptions at once for you foolish mortals have no knowledge of whom you are speaking to! The one you are making your unfavorable conversation to is none other than Kazuichi Soda, a mechanic of such status to be acclaimed as the ultimate!”

The sudden outburst stunned the men into silence, unsure how to even respond to the vast vocabulary that just got spewed at them. Turning on his heel, the breeder offered his arm to his boyfriend who took it gratefully before the two joined Sonia once again.

Damn, if the two of them had learned anything from this curse, its that they have both gained a newfound respect for the difficulties women have to go through on a daily basis.

Eventually, the group found themselves at the spot where the fortune teller tent had been located. To their disappointment the tent was nowhere to be found however in its place was a worn looking van with somebody moving around and packing up the remnants of the tent inside.

“Perhaps the person who is packing that vehicle is the woman who placed the curse on you?” Sonia asked. Apparently, she asked her question loud enough for the person packing the van to hear her and slam the door shut.

Kazuichi and Gundham both gulped in unison as the face of the fortune teller suddenly came into their view. She regarded the three teens for a moment as if trying to place the faces to where she knew them from before the realization hit her.

Smirking, the woman leaned against the now closed door of her van, beckoning the three over with one swift movement of her finger. Sonia had no issue walking up to the woman who caused her friends such grief, the other two following sheepishly behind.

“Nice curse you boys have got there!” The woman teased once they were fully within earshot. “or should I say you girls have got!”

“Look lady, you’ve had your fun with messing about with our bodies and making today a living hell, but could you please turn us back to our normal selves again?” Kazuichi decided to swallow any sense of pride and apologize off the bat. If there’s one thing the pink-haired teen was good at and that was begging for forgiveness after a major fuck up.

“Well, considering the two of you have made the effort to come all this way to see me and ask for my forgiveness…” the fortune-teller pretended to consider her answer much longer than was necessary. “I’m going to have to say…no, I will not lift the curse!”

Both Kazuichi’s and Gundham’s jaws dropped at the apparent disregard for the pair’s predicament caused by this woman’s curse!

“Teller of fortunes, your mortal form is indeed quite the vessel for the art of dark magics, but I must implore you to release myself and my dark consort from this bodily prison you have us locked within!”

“My answer to you, dark overlord wannabe, is the same as your rude little boyfriend’s; N O!”

“If I may interject,” Sonia said, stepping closer to the woman who so far hasn’t really taken notice of the princess. “What exactly did my two friends do to anger you into placing this curse upon them?”

“HA! They didn’t tell you? That’s rich!” the woman laughed. “Your little buddies over there came up to me for a reading last night and not only insulted my practice but walked out without paying!”

Kazuichi winched at that, hearing it coming from the fortune teller like that did make him feel slightly bad. This self-reflection did not however prepare him for the slap on the arm he promptly received on the arm from Sonia.

“HEY what was that for?!”

Ignoring the now whining mechanic, Sonia then turned to Gundham, who took a step back from his clearly ticked off best friend.

“Gundham! I am disappointed to hear that you treated a fellow friend of the occult in such a distasteful way!” getting chewed out by the princess was never something the breeder enjoyed, her gentle demeanor suddenly vanished and replaced with a more scolding motherly tone.

“I-I did try to t-tell Kazuichi to-“the taller teen began to defend himself but the look on the blonde’s face told him that he really shouldn’t be trying to argue with her right now.

“Insulting this powerful woman’s practice by not paying the agreed fees is beyond terrible!” turning back to the aforementioned woman, Sonia clasped her hands together. “I do hope you are not too troubled by my friends here!?”

The woman smiled at the princess, seemingly enjoying the fact the student decided to side with her and wasn’t as rude as her friends. “Not at all! Say child, I am sensing a strong power from within you, do you know if you have the gift of divination?”

At this Sonia’s eyes lit up and the two began to talk quite excitedly at all the different methods one could use to see what the future holds. Kazuichi and Gundham just stood watching dumbfounded at how quickly their friend went from scolding the couple to gushing about the occult to the very woman who cursed them the next.

Coughing slightly to grab their attention, Kazuichi slowly approached the two, still apprehensive after the whack he got from the princess earlier. “Hey, hate to break up the very creepy dark arts appreciation party, but we’re still stuck like this!”

It was almost like the two had completely forgotten about the reason why they came back to visit the fortune teller in the first place.

“Ah right, you guys are still here.” The fortune-teller not even bothering to mask her annoyance. “Look, I’ll tell ya what cause I like your blonde friend here, I’ll lift the curse if you guys IF you promise to do one thing.”

“ANYTHING!” both Kazuichi and Gundham exclaimed simultaneously, making the woman step back in defense at their outburst.

“Okay okay! All you guys have gotta do is-“

“Apologize?” Kazuichi asked hopefully.

“Gods above will you let me finish what I was gonna say!” the woman snapped, causing the mechanic to cower slightly behind his taller boyfriend. “and no you can’t just apologize, you gotta pay the fee you walked out on last night, and be grateful that’s all I’m making you pay curse removal is hard work ya know!”

They were going to have to pay? It was one thing swallowing his pride to come back here and beg for forgiveness, but it was another if Kazuichi had to actually pay for some nonsense that he doesn’t even believe in.

Casting a hopeful glance towards Sonia, who was still standing next to the woman, the pink-haired teen tried to communicate for his friend to help bail them out of the situation. The apparent telepathy worked, although not how Kazuichi had hope for, as he was now being stared down by the princess. It was clear she was still siding with the fortune teller.

“Alright fine we’ll pay!” reluctantly Kazuichi got some money out from his pocket and handed it over to the woman who gladly took it from his hand. Gundham followed suit, still looking like a kicked puppy from his telling off from Sonia prior.

“Now then, that wasn’t so hard was it?” The woman smirked, turning around to place the money in a box within her van. “Now the curse removal…”

The two boys looked hopefully towards the woman, relieved that they were finally going to go back to having their original bodies once more.

“The ritual will take no less than an hour, however, the effects will not show until past midnight tonight.”

“So, our mortal forms will continue this false visage until the haunting hour this eve?” Gundham asked. So much for going back to their normal bodies immediately, which didn’t bother Kazuichi nearly as much as it did Gundham who was still majorly uncomfortable with the whole thing.

“This is not out of any lingering resentment, just simply how the magic works.”

“Great, I guess that means we gotta hide in our rooms for the rest of the day until we turn back.” Turning towards the woman once more although unable to make eye contact, Kazuichi thanked her for promising to lift the curse, Gundham following suit.

“We shall head back to the realm of learning then shall we?” the breeder asked, mostly towards Sonia who had yet to move from her spot next to the woman.

“Oh you two go on ahead!” she brushed them off with one of her signature charming smiles “If it is alright, I would love to stay and witness the ritual for breaking a curse?”

The woman just smiled and nodded, earning another excited smile from the princess. The couple just shrugged and said their goodbyes to their friend before making their way back to the academy, avoiding any unwanted attention on the way.

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *

Once they managed to sneak their way back to where the dorms are located, narrowly avoiding being caught by a rogue Kiyotaka in the main hallway, Kazuichi and Gundham found themselves stood outside their respective dorm rooms once again. What a nightmare of a day they had both barely been able to get through.

With one hand on the handle to enter his room, Gundham turned to face his boyfriend both of them looking exhausted. “Considering as we are trapped in these unfamiliar forms until the late hour, may I suggest we depart to our respective realms to perhaps get some rest, as we do not know how hellish the transformation back will be?”

Kazuichi regarded his boyfriend’s idea for a quick moment before another idea graced the mechanic’s mind.

“Orrrr, we could ya know….hold up together in only one of our rooms?” again with an added eyebrow wiggle for extra seductive powers. The blush on the breeder's face shot up from his neck all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Before I am forced to repeat my words from our prior conversation when the sun had barely risen, I must decline your suggestion.” And with that, the breeder quickly made his way into his room before shutting the door behind him.

_‘Welp, can’t blame a guy for trying.’_ Kazuichi thought to himself before making his way into his own room before any of his classmates spotted the strange girl entering the mechanic’s room.

Flopping immediately face down onto his bed, Kazuichi let out a sigh he didn’t realize he’s been holding in for the best part of the day. Today had been a whirlwind and he still had a good portion of the day left to sit through and wait for his body to change back.

Sitting up slightly, he grabbed a small mechanical toy he had been tinkering with the past few days and continued his modifications to it. He was only distracted by the chime of his phone alerting the pink-haired teen to a message.

Stopping his work, Kazuichi reached over to grab his phone before settling back down onto his bed. It was a photo message from Gundham. Weird, the breeder wasn’t really much into more than simple text messages. Upon opening the message, it became Kazuichi’s turn to blush a deep crimson. He barely even saw the accompanying message that followed the photo:

**Hamster King** **👑❤️:** Curiosity befell me, and I inquire unto you if my form as a female of this realm has you just as enamored with me as that of a male?

Kazuichi couldn’t believe what he was looking at let alone have enough brainpower to even come up with a reply. The mechanic really hoped that the curse removal was only going to be changing their bodies back and not somehow delete anything to do with it.

Kazuichi could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this whole thing came about is because of one stupid little headcanon I had of Kaz bringing the chaotic bi energy everywhere he went and then that became 8K words oops. I also hope I did the tarot reading justice! I did some research towards the meaning of the cards and also used the time I went and got my tarot read for the Death card too! Hope you enjoyed reading and it would be awesome if you could leave a lil kudos too!!


End file.
